Ski Trip
by jhvh777
Summary: He was already healing, and it would be better by the morning. The only trick was going to be getting back to the slopes the next day.


Prompt: BillyxTeddy Cuddles

Winter break is the second best part of the school year. Possibly the best if you're friends with Kate Bishop and she decides that your team needs a break and 'forces' everyone to go skiing. "Team bonding," she explained to Captain America. "Winter vacation," she explained to everyone's parents. "You're going," she explained to the team.

"You say that like we're going to argue with your ski trip idea," Tommy said. So she packed everyone up and they headed to the Rockies.

The first few days on the slope were mostly uneventful. Sure Eli pushed Tommy down the Blue-Black moguls, but he made it to the bottom with one ski still attached, so he called it a victory. The next morning Eli woke up on the balcony of the 3 bedroom condo. Tommy took a snowball to the back of the head on the slopes. Eli took a snowball to the face. Tommy took another three hits, one to the head, and two to the back. Kate took a snowball to the face. Eli and Tommy got chased down the Blue-Black moguls, but Kate made it to the bottom with three pairs of ski poles, so she called it a victory.

Everything was calmer the third day. Eli and Tommy had called a truce under the watchful eye of Kate. Billy especially was grateful; Kate had made him go and break the two up whenever they would fight, and he had almost ended up on his ass on the green diamond. And with the two not fighting, Cassie, Jonas, and Teddy were able to start getting more comfortable on the slopes. They had stuck close to the bunny slopes, much to Tommy's annoyance. He had wanted to try the Double Black the first day, but had been swiftly shot down. So the third day they decided to step up a level to Blue Diamond.

A group of snowboarders zipped around them, carving a path out of the pressed snow. Teddy caught a ski in their rut, twisted, and fell.

"Ah, fuck!" he yelled as he sat up. Billy slid to a stop right beside him as their group pulled up short. Billy helped pop the ski boot off of the ski. Teddy bit back a yell at the movement. The snowboarders stopped a little ways down, took off their boards, and ran back up the slope.

"Dude, I'm so sorry," one of them said as another pulled out his phone. "We're calling the medics now." Teddy gave a pained smile through gritted teeth.

"'s fine. I've had worse. Just caught me off guard's all." The boarder gave him a small smile as his friend hung up.

"They're on their way. Won't be five minutes."

"Thanks." He grabbed Billy's hand as they waited. The two groups waited for the medical snowmobiles to arrive. Despite their best efforts, the boarders insisted on staying until he was back down the mountain.

It took three minutes for the snowmobiles to reach them. Teddy was helped onto the back of one while Billy grabbed their gear and got on the other before turning and looking at Kate. "We're probably just going to go back to the condo when we're done, so call if you need anything."

"We'll head back in a few hours," she said as he grabbed onto the side grips. A quick wave and they were off.

It was twenty minutes before Teddy was cleared to leave Medical with a twisted ankle and a shiny new pair of crutches. They slowly made their way to the bus, Billy setting their skis in the holders before helping his boyfriend up the steps. They sat down in the front, holding each others hand as the bus lurched into motion. The trip back to the condo was uneventful, and it wasn't too long before Billy was helping Teddy onto the couch.

"You going to be up for skiing tomorrow?" Billy asked as he moved across the room to the fireplace. He grabbed a few logs and a starter log from the holder and built a small fire.

"I should be. It's feeling better already," Teddy said as Billy pulled out a match and got the fire started. As soon as he was sure it had caught he made his way back to Teddy's side and curled up next to him on the couch. Teddy had found a blanket somewhere and draped it over them. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and laid his head on Teddy's broad shoulder. Teddy pulled him closer and gave him a peck on the cheek. They sat in silence for a few minutes as the fire crackled.

"Hey, I just had a bad thought," Billy said as he pulled back a bit.

"What?"

"How're we going to sneak you back to the slopes? The people at the front desk saw you on crutches." Teddy groaned and let his head fall back against the couch.

"And Medical's right by the bus stop, so they'll see me too. Damn it." He sighed. "I guess I can just shift when skiing, but getting out of here...ugh."

"...Yeah." Billy furrowed his brow as he thought. "Well, I guess we could tell them it wasn't as bad as it looked?"

Teddy let out a small laugh. "Or we could just let Kate deal with them." Billy smiled at the mental image.

"I like that plan." The fire let out a loud pop. Teddy untangled himself from Billy before turning around and laying his head in the brunette's lap. He readjusted the blanket over his own body as Billy tried to figure out what had just happened. Teddy pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and offered it to his new pillow. Billy just rolled his eyes as Teddy moved enough for him to cover his legs. "Blanket stealer."

"I didn't _have_ to give you the other, you know," he said as he bit back a yawn. Billy leaned over him and grabbed a book off of the coffee table.

"Have a good nap," he said as he started to thread his fingers through the short blond hair and opened the book. "I'll wake you up when everybody gets back." Teddy quirked an eyebrow. "What's with that look? I promised I wouldn't let Tommy wake you up again, remember?"

Teddy just let out a small smile as he got comfortable. "Just making sure _you_ remember." Billy rolled his eyes again as he lightly brushed Teddy's hair away from his face.

"That hurt, T. Daggers to the heart, man. _Daggers to the heart_." Teddy chuckled as he closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Teddy-bear."


End file.
